Inevitable
by ForestHeart
Summary: Hermione is lost in a cold and lonely world, but what happens when she's unexpectedly thrown into a chance to change it. Rated M for later scenes ;D
1. Ch1 Life as She knew it

**Disclaimer; This story is based on characters owned and created by J.K Rowling, ****No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrigment is intended.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A.N;**

**Well, This is my first fan fiction EVER. I have no idea how it'll turn out but I hope everything goes well, i have a little idea for this story in my head ;PP SO Enjoy, please let me know what you think and I will try to update as often as possible. THANKS ;D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inevitable

Life as she knew it.

Hermione stared up into the cold face of Jinkins,

''What's that love?''

He asked as he grabbed her chin and stared right into her eyes. Hermione returned the cold look and kept her mouth shut.

She had been caught, they had been running from the deatheaters. Ducking and rushing through the thick forest, full speed because their lives depended on it.

They couldn't hesitate for a minute or they would be done for. They could hear the deatheaters catching up on them. It was her, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Lavender, Ron all on the run and they thought they were safe, but they should have known better, you can only run from Lord Voldemort for so long before you're caught, and this was no different.

They heard a groan and turned to see Lavender had tripped and fell, they had all run to help her but the deatheaters were all too fast and each an every one of them were caught, tortured and either killed or kept.

Those who were kept, wished they had died and those who were killed were missed like crazy. By the end of 2 months, none of those who survived knew if one another were alive, they had to presume they were dead but keep hoping they were alive. The last year had passed with great sorrow, with the fall of Harry nothing went right, everything was wrong and they couldn't do anything about it, the wizarding world belonged to Lord Voldemort now.

And Hermione knew nothing of her friends, whether or not they were alive or dead, she only knew of those who had passed on infront of her, those who had fought and fallen before her very eyes, those who had been amongst the fight if not running from it, she knew nothing of any of her friends since she had been locked inside Azkaban, Alive or Dead, She couldn't be sure, however she knew of one death, the death of Ronald Weasley. Ron had been tortured and killed before her very eyes. she had killed many, she was no longer herself. She was as cold as voldemorts many souls, but she still felt the pain, each death of a friend broke her further but what destroyed her most was seeing Ron. She could still remember the pain in his eyes as he stared into hers, the screams and shouts. ''Hermione'' He screamed ''I love you, i'll always love you Hermione, I always have. Don't forget me beautiful,'' They were the last words he said to her, and she would never forget them, not the slight pause between each word, nor would she forget the amused face of the deatheater who killed him.

''Sorry sweetheart your little 'ronny' is no more, I think it's better this way don't you think?''

''AVADA KEDAVRA''

He cruelly laughed and threw the spell at him, As soon as the words left his lips a green light flew out his wand and straight into Rons chest, she watched the life leave him, watched his eyes slide shut and the peaceful look upon his face. Even covered in blood and bruises her Ron looked beautiful, He was her world and her world was now gone.

Hermione opened her eyes, Jinkins was beginning to get annoyed with her lack of attention, he had raised his voice and was now almost shouting

''Listen here girly, this is your lunch and i advice you eat it because it's the best you're gonna get. Filthy mudblood you deserve no better then this. Hear me? Good, and don't give me that look or i'll make sure you regret it.''

And with that he walked out the cell and slammed the grimy doors shut. She glanced up at the now empty room, the concrete walls towered over her, dark, cracked and cold, only a small barred window let in light, if there was any at all.

The floor was also concrete, a black grimy colour, covered in blood, rats and fecies. This was her life and it was disgusting.

They all told her she deserved it, that 'filthy mudbloods' like her deserved less than this, that she should be grateful, but this, this was horrid and the only people who deserved to be here, were the deatheaters and voldemort himself. Her IQ was most likely higher then half the deatheaters put together, and they called her dumb, stupid, brainless, useless and more. They thought she was below them, but they were so wrong, and someday they would see it. These cold walls of azkaban now belonged to Voldemort, and of course he used it as a prison.

Hermione stood up on shaky legs and slid over to the bowl of food, it was a steel bowl and inside it lay a small box of raisins, slices of apple and a little juice box of apple juice. She quickly ate it all and returned to her spot in the corner of the cell and making sure no one was outside, she slipped her fingers into the cracks of the walls. In her corner a small but deep slit was in the wall and in that crack, she kept her secrets. Careful not to make a noise, she pulled out her wand and enjoyed the jolt of magic that ran through her.

She put her wand back in the crack and took out a piece of parchment, it was scratched up and damaged but still useful. She stared down at the parchment and tried to memorize every part of information. This was her escape route and she had to know it off-by-heart if she wanted it to work out.

In three days the deatheaters and voldemort would go out and do a raid on a country of voldemort's choice, they go to the country and rid the country of all the mudbloods they can get their hands on and either torture and kill them, or torture and bring them back to azkaban.

On that day she would use her wand and create a distraction which would send some if not many of the deatheaters to sort it out, giving her the perfect escape.

She'd cast a dissilusionment spell on herself, avoid all deatheaters, go down into the kitchen and out the small door and make it out alive.

Assuming her plan works out and she does escape, she plans to go to Hogwarts, which for some reason unknown has been abandoned and left.

Hermione checked over the plan and made sure it would work out, she slipped the parchment back into the crack, making sure that nothing could be seen from the crack, she rested her head on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dark memories shook her awake and she sat straight up to feel the cold floors embrace her, another nightmare, they haunted her dreams every night, they scratched at the good memories and ripped into them until nothing was left but screams and cries until finally she'd awake and bring herself into another cold morning.

This morning began like the rest but the minute she realised what day it was, she was awake and waiting for breakfast. She knew it was before 7am, because at 7am Jinkins brought in breakfast and left after yelling a few insults at her.

At around 10am Jinkins would come in again and let her know they were all leaving, saying not to try anything because there would still be 15 gaurds patrolling the area. Then around 11am her plan would kick in to action. Her plan had to have worked by 5pm because at that time, the dark lord returned, and if she's still running around azkaban things could become very deadly. She had been planning this ever since she was brought here a year ago, it had taken close observations and thoughts, she had had to rethink the plans many times and now she felt she had finally perfected it.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard heavy footsteps trod on down the hallway leading to her cell, she quickly slipped the parchment into the crack in the wall and sat up staring at the door.

The heavy door swung open and a man stood in the doorwar, cloaked in black and grey. He was wearing black and grey robes and beneath them he wore black pants tucked into his heavy steel cap boots. This man was dressed alot like Jinkins but unlike Jinkins' brown eyes and red hair, this man had blue eyes and blonde hair. He almost reminded her of Draco Malfoy, but of course this man wasn't Draco.

''Aye Girly, Here's your breakfact, eat up. We're leaving in 3 hours, don't try anything, you know the drill, gaurds patrolling everywhere.''

He said in a rough voice. He stared at her for a moment before saying,

''Eat your breakfast mudblood. '' He fixed her with a sneer and slammed the door shut, before stalking back down the hall.

Hermione quickly ate her breakfast.

Today's menu brought lumpy porridge, which she struggled to keep down, but if she wanted to pull off her escape she'd need the energy so she fought the urge to throw up and tried to distract herself until the bowl was empty.

She sat staring up the walls, scanning across each crack and chip, ever line drawn to mark each day. She gazed upon the window, there was no sunshine today, it was hidden behind the heavy poisonous clouds released only by the deatheaters.

She stared at the door again, the familiar footsteps trudging her way. The door bolted open and the strange deatheater stood infront of her once more,

'' Second warning girly, we're leaving now. Don't be foolish enough to try anything. You know how it goes, we'll be back at 5pm it's currently 11am. '' He said giving her a warning look, she had no idea of his name and when she thought about it, he could be quite attractive if it weren't for his attitude and heavy clothing.

''You listening girly?''

he asked, seeming frustrated. Hermione stared up at him with a cold look in her eyes, she slightly nodded, so slightly he almost missed it.

He was about to turn to leave when she spoke up,

''Where's Jinkins?''

She asked, he seemed a bit shocked at her sudden speech but quickly covered it up with a sneer, ''Well aren't we talkative all of a sudden, missing your little caretaker are we mudblood?'' he asked coldly. In her year of being in the prison, she had never spoken a word. Not when they asked her questions, nor when they had tried to prise the information from her. They had only ever heard her scream and only then was it when ron was being tortured and killed, or when she was being tortured horribly, otherwise she kept her mouth shut. ''Who are you?'' She finally asked,

''I'm Loklin, i'll be your new gaurd as of today, Alright mudblood?'' He seemed satisfied and with a smirk left the cell.

She heard them leave, she heard the yell of the deatheaters and evil laugh of the dark lord, ''Come my men, today we will rid the world of mudblood everywhere''

She knew what she had to do, and she waited till the sound of motivated deatheaters and a satisfied dark lord left the dead grounds of azkaban. She counted to a hundred and took a deep breath in, it was go time.

She took her wand from the crack and she cast a dissillusionment upon herself. Step 1, distraction. The moment she heard the footsteps walk furthest away from her hall she got up and casting a quick

''_alohamora''_

she slipped out the door and silently walked down the hall. She had casted a quick silencing spell upon herself, stopping herself from making any noises unless ofcourse she knocked over anything. She took a deep silent breath and made her way down into the main lounge, this was it. She knew what she had to do, a powerful fiendfyre and she'd gap it to the kitchens, only house elves were in the kitchens and if she didn't knock anything on her way out, she could remain hidden for long enough.


	2. Ch1 The Escape

**Disclaimer; This story is based on characters owned and created by J.K Rowling, ****No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrigment is intended.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A.N;**

**Wooaah, Hi all. Thank SOMUCH For those who reviewed, favourited and put on alert. ;D**

**It really encouraged me to keep on going xP. I actually had trouble with the first chapter and i got annoyed and just left it, when i was meant to take it down. I made a couple mistakes but oh wells, i havent't heard any complaints yet ;PP. I am having a little trouble making each chapter quite long without making it too boring, or putting too many big events in one chapter. Hahaha. So I hope this chapter is alright, keep reviewing,favouriting and putting on alert.. or w.e It sorta helps with my updating haha ;P But i'm not gonna say ''100 reviews and i'll put up another chapter'' cause that's just plain annoying, and now that i've said alot of stuff. Lets Proceed ;]**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Escape

She gazed around the deatheater lounge, it would've been cozy had there not been a cold edge to the whole atmosphere.

Red couches and arm chairs framed a rather large fireplace, no fire blazed in the hearth and that didn't help the cold, 4 deatheaters occupied the seating arrangement, all wearing the same uniform, heavy black robes and boots, the only way she could tell them apart from eachother was their hair and eyes, skin colour and voice and as she had finally finished looking them up and down she noticed they were having a conversation about ways of torturing mudbloods

'' Well personally I enjoy beating them till they can't yell no more, then I watch the silent tears drip from their eyes.'' One said,

''Naw mate what you wanna do, is 5 second crucios till you have 'em begging for the end.''

The conversation made her sick, and she had to hold back a gag as she concentrated on her plan. One deatheater paced the room, checking for any sudden noises or movements, he was stealthy, she'd admit that, but she had to be alot better.

Rethinking a good method of spreading the fire, she focussed on the furniture, if she could spread a little petrol around the room without it being seen, she could set it on fire and make a quick escape, the kitchens were less than a 7 minute run, close enough to run too, far enough to not catch fire fast.

The walls of the lounge were of course a dark, thick concrete. The floors however were lined with wooden planks ontop of the concrete to create atleast a little comfort, this was perfect, and if the fire was big enough it'd also be perfect.

Finally agreeing upon a good tactic she made her way towards the couch furthest from the deatheaters, they were laughing so loudly the slow dripping noise of petrol beneath the couches went unheard and hermione successfully made a circle around the 4 deatheaters.

Hermione took another deep breath,

''Pace yourself Hermione, Don't rush it''

She reassured herself. About to shoot out a fiendfyre she hesitated,

''Wait... But if i fire a fiendfyre there is a good chance i can't controle it... it'll go wrong, I can't fire it, I won't make it out alive... What can I do.. Think Hermione, Think''

And pausing to think, she realised an incendio could work, finally agreeing with herself she once again got ready and hiding behind the furthest couch from the deatheaters,

she pulled her wand out and fired a strong

_''incendio''_

towards the petrol, it immediately set alight and she quickly rushed out the room, hearing the panicking yells from the 5 deatheaters they struggled to tame it, it was no fiendfyre but to cast one was too risky in her situation. She ran out the door and rushed towards the kitchens.

''PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT''

She heard the screams burst from behind her, followed by rushing footsteps

''THEY'RE RUNNING TOWARDS THE KITCHENS''

She heard someone yell, her constant knocking of corners and doorways didn't help her situation and they knew which way she was heading. She raced through the corridors to the kitchens, one more doorway and she's be there. Gruff footsteps grew louder and they were right on her tail, she saw the closest deatheater reach out his hand and almost grab her, she dodged it and ran faster.

She couldn't be caught, not today, not ever, this was her way out, this was her way to freedom.

Panicking, she sped up and ran even faster, she burst through the door and locked it with a strong, dark spell.

Hermione was now in the kitchens, taking a second to glide her eyes around the room she realised it was smaller then she had thought, the walls and floors were the standard concrete tiles, cold, large and towering over her, but she wasn't intimidated, she was determined and this time she wouldn't fail.

Hermione gazed around the room and noticed the walls lined with rows and rows of cooking elements, fridges, cupboards, benches and more, so as she ran to the end of the kitchen, she had to do her best not to knock anything.

As she gushed through the kitchens all the house elves stood terrified and she heard them mutter things like

'' what is it? '' and

'' This is worse then the day I had to clean an old cell ''.

They all backed up into the walls, unaware of where the invisable intruder could be. She finally ran to the end when the door she had previously ran through burst open and 3 deatheaters ran after her,

''GET THE INTRUDER''

they yelled,

''HURRY UP MEN WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY''

But it was too late, with a last deep breath, she swung the little kitchen door open and leaped out of it.

No less than a second had she leaped out did she realise how high up the kitchens were, she was free falling from azkaban and stared down at the sharp, vicious rocks, she was atleast 100 metres high up and she had less then 10-15 seconds till she met her end.

Then suddenly she had an idea, and with her wand out infront of her she yelled

_''ACCIO FIREBOLT'' _

The great broom appeared in her hands and she swung onto it and flew away at an incredibly fast speed. Her fear of heights didn't help out, but still she flew on through the misty sky of dark evil fumes, she flew off and into hogwarts.

-O.O.O-

Hermione landed gracefully at the edge of the forbidden forest, and began to climb the stairs to the castle gates.

Hermione sighed as she passed hagrids shack, it had been burned down and it saddened her to see it in such a sad state. She made note of the deadly silence, chipped and destroyed stairs and the rubble everywhere.

This place was full of broken dreams and memories, she had grown up here, she had made friends and learnt just about everything she knew here.

And now standing here infront of her past, it was a mess, it wasn't her childhood it was her future and she felt her heart tighten and she became just that little bit colder.

She walked in through the front gates, it was just as she'd left it, if not a bit more demolished. The main structure was up, but bits of the walls crumbled, the paintings were skew and if she were her old self, maybe she'd stop to put them straight, but hermione had no time for this, she knew it and gradually picked up the pace.

Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office, this was the most exquisite office she'd ever seen despite the clutter she had always loved it, the crazy ornaments and gadgets never failed to amaze her and being here reminded her of the time spent with the old headmaster.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her memories and she became confused, who could be here? No one came here, but by the sounds of it someone was.

Hermione crouched behind a pile of books and a world globe, and watched as the staircase swirled downwards to reveal the unexpected guest.

Her wand at the ready, a tall-ish older woman with grey hair and black robes strode in, looking a tad on edge, or nervous and hermione almost choked when she realised it was Mcgonagall, slowly Hermione edged closer to Mcgonagall making sure to keep hidden.

Mcgonagall seemed to be searching for something, just as she had gotten close enough she knocked a book over and Mcgonagall swirled around within a flash, wand out and pointed

''What do you want?''

She asked, searching the area the book had fallen, slowly she edged closer until she was staring straight down on hermione,

''Hermione?''

She asked, shocked and amazed. Hermione stared straight up at her old proffessor and stood up to smother her in a hug,

''Professor, It's been so long, what happened? Why are you here? What are you looking for?''

Her mind bursted with questions but Mcgonagall didn't answer any of them, instead she looked at the girl with a smile and said

''I'll tell you what you need to know, but not here, it's not safe here Hermione. Alot has changed since you left you see.

Hermione followed Mcgonagall through the many hallways of Hogwarts, she wasn't quite sure where Mcgonagall was leading her but the professor seemed to be a bit on edge, not herself.

Hermione couldn't figure what seemed to be so different about her, but she brushed it off and put it down to the fact that she hadn't seen her in so long.

Walking through the old halls of Hogwarts, Hermione reflected upon all the beautiful memories of her time here, like the time when her and Harry had gone back in time using the time turner, it wasn't perfect back then but it was better then this.

Back then they had more great times then bad times, things were definately hard sometimes but they could always end the night with a good book or a round of wizards chess, even if Ron always won.

Hermione gazed upon the walls of the halls, some of the paintings were gone, she couldn't think of how they'd have gone or who'd have taken them but with any luck they were in a better place.

Hermione glanced around her, they were at the door of murtles bathroom.

Hermione couldn't think of why they could be here, Mcgonagall was standing at the sinks, standing infront of the sink with the familiar snake on it, she knew this Harry had described it to her after he had gone up against tom riddle, this could only be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione stared up at Mcgonagall questioningly, she was still trying to work out what was so different, but she couldn't work it out.

Hermione tried to think of reasons herself, why Mcgonagall could bring her here.. why were they here? What was she doing? Mcgonagall couldn't possibly know... Hermione was brought out of her questions as a familiar hissing noise filled the room and she almost choked when she realised it was Mcgonagall.

''Professor... How...?''

She was cut off as Mcgonagall looked down at her, grabbed her arm and together they plunged down into the chamber of secrets.


	3. Ch3 Exposure

**Disclaimer; This story is based on characters owned and created by J.K Rowling, ****No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrigment is intended.**** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A.N;**

**Hiii, Here is the next chapter ;D I really hope you enjoy it, Mm Sorry about any mistakes, The shift keys on my keyboard don't work [No idea why D;] So i do my best to put in question marks nd whatnot but I can't be perfect ;S. I love reading all your reviews, makes me feel pretty great, like someone is actually enjoying my work ;D. So Thank you all SO much. Hope this is good enough, any critisms are appreciated, let me know if you want longer chapters or... anything you don't like LET ME KNOW ;D And i'm sorry if this is too short i was pretty eager to get it out for you all. -Mia**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Exposure

Screaming the whole way down, fear quickly nudged itself into Hermiones chest and as they landed with a thud, she quickly stood up to stare around her,

''Professor Mcgonagall tell me please, how on earth do you know parsel tongue? ''

She asked, alarmed. Mcgonagall stared down at her seemingly processing how to answer the question,

''Well Hermione, you didn't think i'd go so many years in hogwarts without learning a thing or do did you? ''

She replied with a wink, but something was still off about Mcgonagall. Hermione just couldn't place it, her voice seemed a little deeper but she was getting older maybe that was a side effect.

Hermione guessed she was maybe a little taller too, but she still couldn't think of what it was. '' Come on Hermione,'' Mcgonagall said as she lead Hermione deeper into the chamber.

They came out infront of a large room, everything was made of marble and stone, huge stone snakes stood on either side of them, and right up the front of the room was salazar slitherine, only a statue of course and just in front of that was the place tom riddle had left ginny when harry saved her.

As they walked towards the front of the room, each snake seemed to jump out at her, the piercing stone eyes glared at her with each step she took.

The stone statues were carved beautifully and seemed to be so realistic apart from being made completely of stone.

The ceiling seemed to never end, it was incredibly high up and it almost looked as if it reached right up into the sky, Salazar was no fool, he was highly experienced and if it weren't for the negative history of him,

she wouldf have praised this chamber and as they walked all that could be heard between them was the echoeing clicks of their shoes upon the marble floors of the chamber, and Hermione was still over thinking everything.

Hermione cautiously followed her former transfigurations teacher, twirling suggestions in her head like a disco ball. But the lights flashed to bright and her mind was blank, not a single legitamite reason swam into her mind and she was left feeling unaccomplished, hopelessly trying to brush it off.

But it wouldn't leave her alone, the feeling tickled her mind, whispering sweet temptations into her ears, she groaned. Mcgonagall briefly looked over her shoulder,

''Is there a problem Hermione?'' She asked,

'' Oh um.. No professor I've just got a bit of a head ache you see,'' She nervously answered, hoping it was believable.

''Well.. That's to be expected when one escapes from Azkaban.''

The cold words, hit her like a slap in the face. How did she know? She couldn't have found out...

Hermione took a few steps back, shock froze her and she stared up at Mcgonagall, it couldn't be possible. Deep in thought, her mind was a mess, she was swimming through her thoughts, desperately searching for an answer.

''Okay Hermione, Think. Mcgonagall is a very intelligent wizard, maybe.. maybe someone told her. Yes someone told her I had escaped,wait no.. Who could've told Mcgonagall I had escaped from Azkaban... The Order! Of course, how could she not have thought of it sooner? The order told Mcgonagall of my escape, they probably figured i'd come here and Mcgonagall came. No no no no Hermione, how could the order have possible found out?''

Hermione mentally fought with herself, unable to come up with a decent answer.

''Um.. Maybe she knew I had escaped because she found out I was captured, but did anyone know I was captured?''

She thought desperately, Hermione knew close to nothing about what had happened after her capture, she didn't even know if the order was still up. She didn't know if any of the order members were even alive... She hoped they were.. They had to be.

They were her chance to be safe for atleast long enough to relax for 5 minutes, without them she wouldn't survive out here, they had to be alive, safe and well. They were her best hope for the future.

Realising she had gone completely off topic she snapped back into reality and stared up at Mcgonagall,

''Professor... H-How... Did you possible know I had escaped...?''

She asked, stumbling over her words, Mcgonagall began to pace back and forth,

'' Well, you see Hermione, How could i not have found out?''

She answered, Her voice had become colder and colder like a tray of water sitting in a freezer and with each cold word, the stabbing in her head became stronger telling her to _run, get out, something is wrong_, but she ignored it.

''You didn't exactly answer my question Professor''

She said, hoping Mcgonagall would actually answer the question, but she was dissapointed and Mcgonagall merely answered with,

'' But hermione, you are the brightest student of your year, i'm sure you could work it out.''

Something was definately off about Mcgonagall, but she couldn't figure it out. Mcgonagall was staring down at her, Hermione looked up and into her eyes, but was shocked to notice a red twinge throughout her eyes.

How could she not have seen it before?

''Amazing Hermione, you went this whole time walking around with Mcgonagall and hadn't even noticed the red twinge in her eyes. But how? Had it been there the whole time? Was she just tired or something...'' She couldn't think of anything and it was eating at her,

''THINK HERMIONE'' She mentally yelled, hoping it would work.

''Yelling at yourself won't help you think Hermione,''

Mcgonagall said in a cold, dead voice,

''Or should i say... Mudblood'' She added.

And with that Hermione took a few more steps back and gasped out loud, had she heard correctly? Had Mcgonagall just called her a-a... Mudblood?

''But.. Why? Mcgonagall would never... WAIT Did she say... yelling at yourself won't help you think hermione... Merlins Beard! Mcgonagall knows Legilimancy! I wonder how she even knows...''

Hermione's mind was spinning with all these new revelations, she was currently staring down at the ground trying to work things out, but she couldn't and so she looked up to face the stone cold face of mcgonagall standing a few metres away, but something was changing..

Mcgonagalls skin was slowly turning paler,her fingers becoming long and bony, her hair became shorter and shorter until their was none, her pointed noise gradually shrunk into snake like nostrils, her moist lips becoming greyish and dry, this was not Mcgonagall... This was..

''Lord Voldemort, well done Hermione Granger. You worked it out.. Hmm let's see... take 10 house points to gryffindor.


	4. Ch4 Into the Unknown

**Disclaimer; This story is based on characters owned and created by J.K Rowling, ****No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrigment is intended.**** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A.N;**

**Woah. WOAH. Another chapter, i'm sorry i made you wait so long D; please dun hate meh. Yeah.. I sorta ignored the story for a few weed no idea how to star, lost my motivation. BUT I DID IT. And i really hope, this is alright. I am actually trying to make longer chapters, but i really don't know how to make it interesting and long without spilling out the whole story in one chapter. I'll keep trying to work that out, but for now read and enjoy. And if you have time, please review. Thanks a Bunch, for your reviews, for everyone who favourited and put on alert. Ahhhh I'm SO SORRY. I left this WAY TOO LONG. It's christmas tomorrow, well atleast it is in New Zealand. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS. Please dun lose your faith in me, if you have faith in me xD. Thanks.**

**Mia ruvs Yooh ;P**

**- Mia**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Into the unknown

Not a second had passed and already Hermione and Voldemort stood facing eachother 7 metres apart with their wands out and pointed, they stared at eachother seemingly contemplating their moves, techniques and strategies.

This was a duel.

Voldemort stared at the child, she seemed fearless but he could change that.

He could just imagine the crunching of her bones, he could picture it, his wand, his spells stabbing through her like a knife.

He was getting excited, this mudblood stood no chance against the mighty Lord Voldemort, he could steal her life away with the slightest flick of his wand if he wanted to, but no it would be much more pleasing to take it slowly.

Still churning thoughts in his head, he turned his attention to the mudbloods appearance, her clothes were ripped and filthy, her skin was pale and full of scratches and bruises, her hair was a dirty mess and her face was stone cold,pale and covered in dirt, he mentally laughed, he was the cause of this.

It was of course his fault the mudblood was in such a bad state and he enjoyed the feeling of being responsible.

Realising he had nothing to lose, he decided to let the mudblood go first, '' I'll be a gentleman mudblood,'' he spat, ''Ladies first'' and with that he waited for her first move.

Hermione stared at the Disgusting snake standing on the other side of the room, he stood tall, cloaked in black robes with his wand pointed at her, this monster stared into her soul, this man took away her beautiful future, stole her friends and family, everything she knew, he ripped away and today, right here it was her chance to make him pay, this was her chance to make him pay for everything he had done to her.

She knew she didn't deserve any of this, and she knew that no guilt would come along with the killing of Lord Voldemort, he deserved every piece of shit thrown his way and she'd gladly throw it at him herself.

Hermione began focussing on attack strategies and spells, she could start easy and build up to a more difficult pace, the aim to not let this get out of hand.

''Okay Hermione, Good luck, lets do this''

And having said that, she threw a simple stunning spell towards the awaiting dark lord. Voldemort lazily flicked it away and almost laughed,

''Beginning off simple are we mudblood?'' He laughed,

''Call it what you want Voldemort, and just so you know, your stupid little nickname doesn't effect me, you know it gets old after a while'' She retorted

Voldemort stared at her, this girl had a rather large mouth, he couldn't understand how on earth stupid potter could stand her.

Voldemort sliced his wand through the air and a dark blue light raced towards her at an unblockable speed, it crashed into her chest but she felt nothing, that was until a few second later when she felt a strange squirming in her body, she felt miniture worms wriggling through her body into her arms and legs, she felt them dance around her limbs.

Hermione looked at her arms and legs, beginning to panic as she felt a slicing sensations begin to swim through her limbs, and she watched as around 10 sharp blades ripped themselves from her arms and legs, and with a scream she quickly sealed them up, still feeling the searing pain.

Voldemort grinned an awkward smile as he watched the stupid girl panic at his spell, this was almost too easy.

Hermione pulled herself together and whispering _'Diffindo_' she cast the spell and watched it soar towards Voldemort, Voldemort brought up a shield and blocked the spell, casting a spell of his own and watching as she also blocked it.

Before they knew it, spells were racing back and forth in the room, both opponents stood casting spell after spell, slowly wearing themselves out, but they of course showed no signs of backing down.

Hermione stood with sweat dripping down her forehead, she had gashes and cuts oozing with blood all over and she felt like she might pass out any minute, the previously sealed cuts from voldemorts first curse had sprung open, obviously cursed cuts and she had no time to seal herself back up again, she kept firing spells desperately, she knew he was growing tired, she could only just tell and she hoped he became worn out very soon, she had no idea how long she could stand this.

Blood dripped from the many cuts she had, on her head, arms and legs, stomach, shoulders and her hands were red and sore.

But it wasn't a waste, voldemort stood there with blood dripping from his shoulder, a few cuts here and there a bruise or two, of course she looked alot worse them him but she had still got him in some places.

Hermione kept firing spell after spell, watching as every now and then one would hit him. Any muggle would think this was a light show, seeing each jet of light zoom and twirl across the room.

Hermione didn't notice Voldemort had stopped firing spells, she didn't notice that her spells were dissapearing instead of hitting him or changing course, until it was too late.

She stopped firing spells, and looked up at him, he was grinning evilly because s tanding before him was a large ball of light, she had thrown all her best spells at him, and he had caught them all.

Voldemort threw the ball of light at her, and she watched as it spread into a long thin jet of twirling lights, each spell she had thrown was sparkling and swirling round another spell and she tried to throw it off its course, she tried making it change direction, she put up her strongest shield.

But she watched with horror as the jet of light shot through her shield and hit her square in the chest, each spell and hex absorbed into her body and she felt a tearing pain, she felt like her body was going to rip in half.

She felt like a million bees were stabbing into her body over and over until she was filled with their poison, she felt like she had been thrown into a blazing fire, taken out and thrown into the coldest water, like she was on a bed of nails, she saw each cut rip into her skin from all the spells she had thrown at him, she felt the pain from the crucio, as if she had been struck by lightning, the power making her numb but at the same time, so full of pain.

She was covered in her own blood and as she looked up to see the satisfied face of Lord Voldemort she was suprized to see his face full of shock, and as she looked at herself she noticed herself glowing, like a heavenly angel and she couldn't work out if she was seeing things,

''Had her mind tricked her? Or was this reality, was she really glowing? Surely all the blood loss was making her go crazy,''

Until the pain worsened and it became completely unbearable, she had no idea it could get worse but it did and she scrunched her eyes closed and let out a blood curdling scream,

''Please let me die!''

She cried, as she felt herself lift from the air.

Voldemort watched as the girl twisted in pain, he had just thrown all her spells back at her, and he was watching each cut rip through her skin, each spell she had thrown take effect on her body and he loved the feeling, loved the feeling of accomplishment, he had taken yet another soul, and it felt great.

Voldemort continued looking at the mudblood, then he noticed a sort of faint glow, it caught his eye and he couldn't help but stare as the glow increased and became brighter, his face was full of shock and he started to wonder if he had just killed an angel...

The 'angel' opened her eyes and stared up at him, pain was obvious in her eyes, he could see everything in those swirling orbs of emotion, and as she spun round and up into the air it became obvious he had killed an angel, but no guilt was found that day, as voldemort felt more triumph then he had ever felt.

He had killed an angel, he was proud. Voldemort's jaw dropped as he watched her dissapear,

''where had the angel gone? Probably back to where ever she had come from. Mudblood angels, now that's something new,''

he thought as he turned and walked out of the chamber.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione felt herself falling, and before she knew it she had face palmed a cold floor.

Hermione ripped her eyes open and tried to squeeze all the pain out of her body, she heard a small tap noise and looked across to see her wand, she quickly made a grab for it.

Clutching her wand in her hand she thought of all the healing spells but before casting them she realized it would be no use, she was shaking, she couldn't keep herself still.

This was bad, she had to get somewhere safe, but where?

Hermione had no idea where she was, all she saw was cold floors, she was in a hall, staring up she saw paintings on the walls, she felt something odd in the pit of her stomach, something was strangely familiar...

And just like that it clicked, Hermione Granger was bleeding out in the middle of a lonely hall, in the middle of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

And just as fast as it had clicked in her mind, Hermione used all her strength she could find to pull herself up the walls and limp down the empty corridor, she had no idea where she was going, but it had to be somewhere safe because if Voldemort were here, there was no doubt he'd finish her off right where she stood.

Hermione kept limping down the hall, holding onto the walls for strength, she heard all the paintings mutter their dissaproval of this strange child dragging herself down the corridors but she ignored it, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart, the slow dripping of the blood leaking from each gash and cut on her broken body.

She suspected she had broken a few ribs, maybe a finger or two, she was almost drowning in her own blood and as she struggled her pull herself along these halls, she fought off unconsciousness as it threatned to take her over.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, they grew nearer and nearer and Hermione almost froze in shock, Voldemort. He was back for her she knew it, who else could be roaming the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, it was abandoned and no one came here.

Hermione kept shuffling along, she figured death was probably near anyways, she was bound to pass out and never wake up, she had nothing to lose.

She kept dragging herself up the halls, the footsteps growing louder and louder until she saw someone appear.

Hermione almost fainted when she saw it wasn't Voldemort, this man was rather tall, had silky black hair and porceline white skin, his uniform was perfect and he almost strutted as he walked down the corridor.

Hermione watched his face begin to frown in confusion at the sight of her, but he quickly masked it into a look of worry.

Hermione glared at him, she put every ounce of anger into the glare she sent him until he got the message and left her alone, he stopped staring and carried on walking.

Tom had been in the library studying, or atleast that's what he told all the teachers, the insufferable fools believed his every word and he had each and every one of them wrapped around his finger, except of course for Dumbledore, but the old moonhead didn't matter to him, he didn't care.

Tom sat in his usual spot in the restricted section searching for books on dark magic, he checked his watch.

11;30pm it was about time he left, Tom gathered up his things, levitated the books back to their usual place and set off for the common room.

He was casually walking down the hall when he heard heavy breathing and footsteps, the footsteps sounded more struggled though and as he rounded the corner he found the source of all the noise.

There standing on the other side was a girl, her hair was bloody and frizzy, her clothes were ripped and bloodied, she had cuts and bruises everywhere, this girl looked like she had been tortured and killed by Grindelwald himself and then brought back to life, he had never seen anything like it, not even when he'd tortured other students himself.

Tom quickly pasted a look of concern on his face and stared at the girl as they passed eachother, but this girl stared up at him, and as if using all the power left in her she shot flaming daggers at him with her eyes, she gave him a death glare and it suprized him, any other girl would have giggled and stumbled into his arms had he given them a look of concern.

Tom kept on walking, the stupid girl wasn't worth his time, until he heard a loud thud. Tom turned around to see the girl collapsed on the floor, all the paintings making a fuss, yelling things such as

''What a disgrace''

or

''I wonder where on earth she could have come from''

and Tom was left with no choice but to turn back for her.

Tom kneeled down next to her and carefully lifted her up in his arms, and carefully, he carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing.


End file.
